thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Neme81/Are You The One: All Star Battle
Format Filming Location: Kauai, Hawaii This season 32 alumni from Are You The One embark on a chance to prove who's the strongest. Along the way they may just find love. At the start of each round the challenge will be designated for a specific gender. The winner of the challenge has the power and will pick one of the opposite sex to choose as their perfect match becoming the Power Couple. The person to come last in the challenge will be sent to the elimination round. At the Match Up Ceremony, depending on the persons placement in the challenge one by one they will choose who there match for the week is. The person not chosen will be the last place person's match and will join them in the elimination round. The power couple will then choose out of other matches who will compete against them in the Elimination Round. Winners will rejoin the competition while losers will go home. There is a cash reward that comes secretly with winning competitions. They won't know it but winning the challenge earns the winner $25,000 to split with them and their perfect match. Winning the elimination earns the winners $12,500 to split amongst themselves. If a player has money in their bank when they are eliminated it will be split evenly amongst the two winners who beat that said player. They will be told about the money at the finals. At the finals, the final 8 remaining will make their final perfect match choices and will go on a 3 day final to prove if their connection is truly the strongest. Money for finalists is split as follows: *'First Place:' $350,000 ($175,000 each) *'Second Place:' $175,000 ($87,500 each) *'Third Place:' $90,000 ($45,000 each) *'Fourth Place:' $25,000 ($12,500 each) Cast | |} Game Summary Elimination chart 1This challenge required everyone to pick their perfect match prior to the challenge. The team that won became the power duo while the team in last place is the last place match. 2The first part of the finals was a mini task that was to be completed individually. This task helped decide the final matches for how the finals will be ran. The first place guy and girl will get their pick of the remaining 3 candidates. Then the overall third place finisher will take their pick of the remaining 2 from the opposite sex. The 2 remaining will be the final match. Game progress | |} ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant did not win the final challenge : The contestant won the challenge : The contestant was chosen as the perfect match of the winner becoming the Power Couple. : The contestant was not selected for the elimination. : The contestant won the elimination : The contestant lost in the elimination and was eliminated. Match Up Ceremony 1The order is the placement of each team in the main challenge. ;Competition : The contestant won the challenge and is the power duo. : The contestants was selected to go into the elimination by the power duo at the end of the selection process. : The contestant was at the end of the selection process, and was automatically nominated for the Duel. Bank Progress | |} Initial Top 4 Everyone was asked who their initial top 4 ideal perfect matches would be. This may or may not come into play over the course of the game. Will they strengthen on that attraction? Will it be a hit and epic fail? | |} Category:Blog posts